The Overlord and his evil alliance attacked/They wanted Twilight and her friends
Here is how the Overlord and his evil alliance attacked in Son of the Overlord. Then, everyone was getting ready to fight back against the Overlord. SpongeBob SquarePants: I think we got this, we can still stop the Overlord like we always did. Cragger: Are you okay, SpongeBob? Ken: Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost or something. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'll be okay, Ken. I'm just nervous, that's all. Suddenly, the shadow appears out of nowhere as it pushes Spinlyn, causing her to tumble. ShadoWind gets angry and pushes the darkness away and saves Spinlyn. ShadoWind: Are you okay, ravishing beauty? Spinlyn: (stutter nervously) Thank you. ShadoWind: My pleasure. Lloyd Garmadon: It's the Overlord! Eris: How'd he found us?! The Overlord: I have my ways of know where you'll be now! Scorm: We must fight them back! During the battle, Spinlyn was concern for ShadoWind. Spinlyn: Uh, ShadoWind? ShadoWind: Anything for you, Spinlyn. So, they fought together as the heroes fought searched for the Gorgonites. General Crpytor: There's Spinlyn. You take care of her! But then, ShadoWind had to protect her from them. ShadoWind: Hey! No one touches my love. Then, the Nindroids look confuse looking at Scorm. Scorm: He means Spinlyn, not me. The Nindroids look at each other, and had to continue their fight. Raimundo Pedrosa: Where are Archer and the others? Harumi: They're hiding. SpongeBob SquarePants: Barnacles! Now, what'll we do? Emmet Brickowski: This could not get anymore insane than this. Suddenly, the rest of the Overlord's evil armies came. Gorog: How about now?! Lloyd Garmadon: Gorog! Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh boy! Gorog: I inherited the four arms from my father. I inherited the tentacles from my mother. Lloyd Garmadon: Unlike my father who was never like yours! As their fight goes on, Gorog has to make his wish with Nadakhan. Gorog: I wish my family and I had infinite wishes. Nadakhan: Your wish is yours to keep. At last, the Overlord has infinite wishes. Then, the First Spinjitzu Master came face to face with the Overlord again. The Overlord: You... You've changed. The First Spinjitzu Master: So have you. I have a score to settle with! The Overlord: This time, you will be destroyed! But with a lot of courage, the First Spinjitzu Master doesn't back down. The First Spinjitzu Master: We shall see! The Overlord: This is the new me! So, they begin their battle just as the fight goes on and the Overlord unlocks his true potential. The First Spinjitzu Master: I will protect Ninjago with every last of my strength! The Overlord: There is nothing left to save! Then, they each used their Spinjitzu. Soon, their battle goes on. The First Spinjitzu Master: You will never prevail! The Overlord: I've played many roles. Worn many masks. Dark Lord... (fires and hits the First Spinjitzu Master) Golden Master... (knocks the First Spinjitzu Master down to the ground and he gets back up) First Evil... (throws his arch rival across) Dark Counterpart. (knocks him down) And now one is rising. (dragon-like wings appear from his back) Emperor! (fires and hits the First Spinjitzu Master) As the Overlord draws his weapon, the First Spinjitzu Master tried blocking his attacks. The First Spinjitzu Master: You're no emperor! The Overlord: You are the pawn! A pawn of your own foolishness. Then, the Overlord threw the First Spinjiztu Master through a wall, breaking right through it. The First Spinjitzu Master gets up and coughs, starting to feel weak. Lloyd Garmadon: Grandfather! Dragon Lord Ember: Get up, old man. Get up! The Overlord walks over as the First Spinjitzu Master fires a beam at him, but the Overlord dodges it and grabs and shoves the First Spinjitzu Master to a wall. The First Spinjitzu Master attempts to make another beam, but the Overlord gets ahead of him and forms a beam of his own that sent the First Spinjitzu Master flying to the ground. The First Spinjitzu Master gets up, panting as the Overlord growls. The First Spinjitzu Master's hands emit Golden Power and Darkness energy envelopes the Overlord as the two resume their fight. The First Spinjitzu Master fights back without holding back and gains the upper hand. The Overlord then throws rocks at him and the First Spinjitzu Master dodges them. The First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord then lock beams. The First Spinjitzu Master: You will never win. The Overlord: The balance of good and evil is NOTHING without me. With the battle winning, Twilight fears what he wanted instead of his own strength. Twilight Sparkle: Overlord, stop! Then, the rest of Twilight's friends came to her. The ground starts to rumble and rocks start moving. SpongeBob SquarePants: What's happening?! Sandy Cheeks: That ain't good! Patrick Star: Why is there an earthquake?! With that question to be answered, the Colossi rises. The Overlord: Say hello to the newest member of my Stone Army, the Colossi. The Colossi roars as he begin his attack, it was about to make a destruction. Sensei Garmadon: It can't be! Misako: No! The Overlord: Time for you all to die! The Overlord's hand glows purple and the Colossi obeyed his command and grabbed Misako. Sensei Garmadon: Misako! Lloyd Garmadon: Mom! Twilight and her friends had to stop him, even if it means saving her. The Overlord: What's it gonna be? Your surrender or your mother's death?! The Colossi starts to destroy Misako, Twilight and her friends had to make their sacrifice. Twilight Sparkle: My friends and I are the ones you want, Overlord! Take us instead and let her go! Soon, the Colossi released Misako. The Overlord: (surprised) What? Twilight Sparkle: If you take our Elemental Energy, we'll make you stronger! Take us as your hostages, and let all of our friends go! Then, the Overlord finally agreed with her suggestion. The Overlord: (intrigued) Good choice. Lloyd Garmadon: No, Twilight, you don't have to do this! Twilight Sparkle: It's the only way. The Overlord: Let's get this over with. Twilight Sparkle: On one condition. You leave our homes, and our friends in peace! The Overlord: Fine. (nodded to Bill Cipher) Bill Cipher: It's a deal. (sticks out his hand) As Twilight shook his hand with her hoof, she and her friends got chained up as prisoners and taken away. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626